Unmorbid
by CJ Shawcy
Summary: The only way Ib can truly remember Garry is by drawing or painting him. When she meets him again and is no longer allowed to draw him, what will she do about it? Based on the ending "Promise of Reunion." Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or any of it's charcters. Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

My hair blew behind me in the cold wind and I snuggled my face into my scarf. I felt a bit like Red Riding Hood as I walked through the trees. My coat was bright red and reminded me of her cape. All that was missing was the wolf . . .

I didn't wish that a wolf would suddenly appear, so I changed my train of thought. Instead I thought of my art class. I had an assignment due the next day, and I still hadn't started. I could draw . . . Garry. Garry was always in the company of thoughts of my art class. I'd painted Garry countless times, drawn him even more. He bombarded my sketchbooks and my art class assignments. He even was painted on my wall. I smiled as I thought of it.

It was a rather sad painting. Garry was surrounded by darkness and blue, wilting roses. His eyes were closed and he smelled a bright red rose, full of life and beauty, with a sad smile. I'd painted within the first month after the . . . incident.  
I'd also painted Mary. Mary sit, her green dress flowing around her. She plucked pedals from a red rose, and another, where Mary was running away with a blue rose. Above the two, I had written _Love me, love me not._

I suddenly imagined Garry, laughing, reaching his arm out, a lemon candy in his grasp. I would draw that for my art assignment! I started to plan my drawing. Garry would need to be slightly in the background, his hand comming closer to the viewer. I would need to . . .

"Ib?"

I looked up, sniffling in the cold. Was it . . . ? Could it really be . . . ? Had he found me? I saw the figure come closer, purple hair and all.

"Garry?" I ask comes within reaching distance and my eyes go wide. "Is it really you?" I ask. He smiles and nods."GARRY!" I cry and jumps into his arms. Tears spring my eyes and a huge grin spreads across my face. "It really is you!"

"Ib!" He lifts me off the ground and spins me in a happy circle.

When he puts me down and starts to back away, I hug tighter and say, "I'm not done yet." After a moment I back away.

He whips the tears from my eyes and says, "Ib, don't cry. Please don't cry." And I see how glassy his eyes have gotten.

I hit him in the arm. "I havn't seen you in five years! I think I'm aloud to cry!" I'm glad it's cold and I'm already flushed, or I would have blushed. "Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you."

His smile is bright. "I'm glad to see you, too."

We talk for a while, and he walks me home. We exchange phone numbers, so we can get together sometime. I invite him inside, but he needs to go, because he's still in the process of moving here.  
I colapse on my bed and laugh. I stare at the painting of Garry and can't whipe the smile from my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gidgit here, with an update. (Haha. Luke Conard style.) Anyways, thank you people. Especially the people who favorited, followed and reviewed. But, I have a question. How come over a hundred people read mystory but only one person reviewed? YOU GUYS! I WANT TO KNOW IF MY STORY IS GOOD OR NOT AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT! Haha. I call that a yell-text. So, here's another chapter. Please review, I appreciate constructive critisism and insipiration. Tell me if you guys have any ideas. Thnx! XD**

* * *

The next day, I am eating dinner with my parents and am still in a rather good mood. Until my mother speaks. "Ib, we'll need to paint your walls." Mother says.

I look over, my smile gone. "Why?"

"Your cousins are coming to live with us for a while, and the paintings are rather morbid, I don't want them getting the wrong idea." She says, and pops a fork full of food into her mouth.

I stand abruptly, knocking over my chair and shaking the dinner table. "They are not morbid!"

"They are, Ib. There's dying flowers and people running away. I don't want anymore of those in my house. So don't bother drawing _him_ again." Mother says, keeping her calm in a practiced way.

It only irritates me. I storms up the stairs and slam my door shut. I look at my paintings and starts to pack my suitcase. I break my piggy bank and take all of my savings and shove them into my wallet. I take all of my sketchbooks and paintings and put them with my clothes. I hide my suitcase under my bed.

Later, I phone Garry.

"Can you come pick me up?" I ask after he answers.

"Ib? What's wrong?" He asks. Sudden concern clouding over his voice.

"It doen't matter. Can you do it or not?"

He sighs. "I guess. Where are you?"

"Home." I say, and take the bag from under my bed. I take pictures of my walls before I leave.

I open the backseat door of Garrys car and put my bag in. I sit in the passenger seat and Garry looks confused. He gives me a look. "What are you doing?"

"Moving out."

"Ib . . . "

"_Shhhhhh_!" I threaten. "Drive!" I command.

He crosses his arrms. "Ib," His tone is warning.

I start to cry. "Please, Garry! Just get me away! Please!"

He puts the gearshift into drive.

Later, we pull up at an apartment complex.

"Is this where you live?" I ask.

He nods and gets out of the car. He grabs my bag. I try to take it from him. "I can carry it." I say.

"I got it." He says.

We get inside and there's still boxes everywhere. There's a living room with a couch and a coffee table, a kitchen a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"There's a guest room, but there's no bed setup." He puts my bag on the floor. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the cou . . ."

I jump on the couch. "Sleep in your own bed." I say.

"Are you . . ." He starts.

"I'm sure." I say.

"If you insist."

I nod. And he starts to walk to his own room.

"Garry," I call. He truns to face me. "Thanks."

He smiles slightly. "Goodnight, Ib."

"Goodnight, Garry."

* * *

**Okay, soo. Me, my friend and my brother are making a gaming account. I'm not sure what we're going to call it or what games we're going to play. I know we are going to play Ib, and I'm going to make sure we get the "true ending". If you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Basically, my brother is going to play the game, and me and my friend are going to commentate. **

**Also, check out my DeviantART my username is AiOTaisetsuNi. - My first & middle name in Japanese XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys like me. You really like me! I can't believe all of the positive feedback I've gotten on this story. You guys are the best. *virtual hug*. XD. **

**This chapter is a nice bit of fluff. I hope you guys enjoy, and stuff will really start happening in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or any of the characters. I wish I did. But I don't. :(**

* * *

I make breakfast forhim the next morning.

"Don't you have school?" He asks as he comes into the kitchen.

"It's Saturday, Garry." I reply. "And good morning to you, too."

He walks over to me. "Need any help?"

"Just sit down, Garry." I say, and elbow him.

He does as he's told. I serve him bacon and eggs.

"You didn't need to do that, Ib." He says, but starts to eat right away.

I give a sweet smile. "It's the least I could do."

"These are delicious." He points at the eggs. "What did you put in them?"

"Cheese." I say simply and start to clean up.

"Here," He says, and walks up behind me. "Let me." He reaches around me and takes the frying pan from my hands. He's caught me in a corner and now I can't turn around.

I blush. "Ummm, Garry . . ."

His face goes red. He backs away. "Oh, sorry."

"No harm done." I can't stop the goofy grin from coming through.

I help him unpack all day. I clean the cupboards and unpack the kitchen boxes. He won't let me clean the stove, though, because he knows I have a terrible fear of being burned alive. Mainly after the whole Mary thing. I make the bed in the guest bedroom and go to put my suitcase down.

"You can put your stuff in the dresser if you'd like," Garry says from the doorway.

I thank him and do just that.

It's a bit weird, thinking I'll live with Garry. I don't know how long I'll stay, though, and that bugs me. I'd like to think I'll stay until I'm not angry anymore, but I have no idea how long that will be. Maybe I'll stay until my cousins leave. Maybe I'll stay until my mom apologizes.

"Do you want to help me paint?" I hear, as I put up his shower curtain.

"What do you want me to paint?" I ask and step down from the stool I was using.

"The bathroom, my room, the kitchen." He smiles. "Everywhere."

I smile, too. "I'd love to."

We paint for a long time the next day.

He holds the ladder for me as I paint the upper part of the wall. I'd already used a roller, but I wanted to make sure it was good. I'm wearing one of his old t-shirts and apair of his shorts, because I hadn't brought any painting clothes. I have to tie a hair tie in it so that the shirt will fit better, but it makes the shirt keep riding up. It's rather uncomfortable.

"Your shirt is bugging me." Garry says after a while.

"It's your shirt, and it's bugging me, too." I take out the illastic and put it around my wrist.

"You'll cut your curculation like that." He says.

"I've been doing this for a year straight almost. If my hand hasn't fallen off yet, it never will."

"It still bugs me."

"Are you OCD?"

He chuckles. "Only a little."

We eat dinner in a semi-awkward silence. My phone goes off and I dive for it.

"Hello?"

"You come home right now, young lady! Or so help me God..." I hear my mothers booming voice on the other side.

"No thank you." I say, calmly. But really, I'm on the verge of tears.

"Don't you say that! Come home right now! And when you do, you are in a boat load of trouble!"

"That makes me want to come home so much more..."

"Don't you get that tone with me! I am your mother and-"

I hang up.

"Who was that?" Garry asks.

I can't answer, because I've errupted into tears. I can't stop the sobs. Garry comes over to me and I capture him in a hug. I clutch so hard I'm sure he can't breathe, but he hugs me back and that's all the encouragment I need.

I let it all out.

* * *

**I made Garry seem really dense. Haha. Oh, well. And I will be revising chapter two one of these days, so watch out for that. I didn't really like the way it turned out.**

**And I have a question. Should I put up original work on Wattpad? Would you guys read it? I may not update as often and I don't know if you guys will like it, considering it's not the same as Ib. But is it good idea, do you think?**

**{Insert outro here}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Insert intro here}**

**You guys! You just made my year! I knew that on Fanfiction I was going to have alot of feedback and views. But I really had no idea. This story probably has more views right now than I'll probably get with anything else. Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy.**

* * *

The next morning, when I've let out all of my tears, I stare blankly at the pictures of my walls. The red walls with my pictures of Garry and roeses and Mary.

Should I go back?

Not now. Maybe when Mom calms down a bit. No. She'll never calm down. I'll go back when _I _calm down a bit. I'm not sure when that'll be, but it'll happen sooner or later.

"You okay?"

I turn to see Garry in my doorway, a concerned look on his face. I takea deep breath then say, "I'm fine, Garry."

"You don't seem 'fine.''' He says.

"Well I am, so leave me alone." I say, and hug my pillow.

"It's not good to isolate yourself." He states, and comes to sit on the edge of my bed. His hair is just as purple and just as messy as I remember it. So, very much so, on both of those factors. His brow is set in that determined, yet concerned way that I know him so clearly for.

"I'm not isolating myself. I've barely been alone for five minutes." I say.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Just trying to help."

"I know." I assure him.

A while later, I'm walking out of my "room" and bump into something. Or someone.

"What are you?" A voice, female, and rather anoying, asks. Or screeches.

"A human . . ." I say, unsure of what to say to this stranger. She's pretty, if you like fake bottle blonds with so much make up on that you can't see their face.

"With red eyes?" I think she has an accent, but it's hard to determin where from.

"What if I have a condition? Or what if I'm wearing contacts?" I ask, my tonegetting slightly more snippy. But my eyes are one-hundred percent natural, they're really brown, but look red in certain light.

"I hope it's contacts, because it's rather gross." She says.

"Your attitude is what's gross!" I say. "Is this how you greet everyone?"

She takes her manacured hand, shoves it in my face and pushes me aside. My mouth falls open.

"Garry!" Her voice gets high and sing-song-y. I feel the urge to plug my ears.

"Garry!" I call. "Who is this person?"

He comes out of the kitchen. "Oh, hi, Dana." He looksover to me. "Ib, Dana. Dana, Ib."

"What kind of name is Ib?" She asks, her nose (obviously worked on) scrunches in distaste.

I roll my eyes. I wonder weather she got her tan from a tanning bed or if she got a spray tan.

"So . . ." Garry says. "Ib, this is . . . my girlfriend."

I freeze. "Oh."

"Dana, this is my friend who's staying with me for a while."

She raises her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't think that's any of you're buissness." I say.

"How is it not my buissness? He's my boyfriend."

"Well I'm not. And the answer to that is personal. So I'd prefer if you stay out of it." I say.

"I don't care. Spill." She says.

"I doesn't matter, because I'm not telling you." I shoot a warning look at Garry. He raises his hands in surrender and walks into the kitchen.

"You ran away, didn't you?" Her eyes sparkle in amusment. "I bet you're parents just don't understand do they? Well, it doesn't matter, because you're going back to them. I don't like you living with my boyfriend."

"You can't control me. Or Garry." I say, my voice rising.

"Garry!" She calls, ringing out the y.

"I'm not getting involved!" He calls.

Dana rolls her eyes. "Leave." She demands.

I scoff. "Never."

"_Leave_. Or I'll make you leave."

* * *

**A cliffy for ya! **

**Anyways. Does anyone know the deal-y-o with putting a story up for adoption? Like, can someone explain it to me? Please!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel kind of bad for not updating lately. Like, a month or something. Sorry, I've just been busy with school and an original story I'm writng. Anyway, I'll have a new chapter for you right away, so don't unfollow or something durastic like that. Lol. I guess I'll see you guys soon. Btw, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS! XD**

**{Insert Outro here}**


End file.
